Chatroom fun
by obsessionisawonderfulthing
Summary: Spamano cutesy chatroom thing R&R pleaseeee !Taking requests!
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's me! A ton of crazy shit happened at school and I saw a cute USUK chatroom-fic, so I thought I should do one too, take a vacation XD So here it is!

Chat Room Opened

Romano sighed. He was so bored. He typed in 'hello' and waited. He needed to talk to someone.

Buono_tomato: Hi mi tomate!~

Oh no not him... Fuck!

fuck_potatoes: Fuck off you damn tomato bastard!

From the other end of the interwebs, Antonio grinned. His Lovi was so adorable when he was mad! He sighed happily and typed in a response.

Buono_tomato: Aw you're so cuuute, mi Lovi~~~ Fusosososososososososo~

Romano blushed beet red. God...He was so annoying!

fuck_potatoes: No I'm not you moron! So shut up!

Spain pouted. Why did he say he wasn't cute?

Buono_tomato: Yes you are!

Lovino clawed at his hair in frustration, but he was secretly happy... NO NO I'M NOT FUCKING HAPPY FUUUUCK! he thought angrily

fuck_potatoes: NO I AM NOT FUCKING CUTE DO YOU NEED GLASSES OR SOMETHING

The Spaniard's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Buono_tomato: I have 20/20 vision. You're fucking ADORABLE.

Romano blushed deeper but rolled his eyes. Lies~

fuck_potatoes: Liar. You DO know that this is Romano, not Feli you're talking to, right?

Toni grimaced. He could feel the venom through the screen. But he had to make sure his Lovi knew how cute he was!

Buono_tomato: I'm not lying, mi corazon! You're adorable. Cute. Charming. Beautiful. Need me to go on, mi precioso tomate?

Oh dio. MERDE MERDE MERDE!

fuck_potatos: S-shut UP! A-And I don't speak fucking Spanish!

Antonio smiled gently, but then his doorbell rung. Damn!

Buono: tomato: I have to go. Love you!

W-WHAAAAA?

fuck_potatos: D-DON'T SAY YOU LOVE ME!

Buono_tomato: But I do!~ G'night, sweet dreams!

Buono_tomato has logged off~

Romano just sat there for a second. 'Ohmigodohmigodohmigod what do I do now?' before he logged out, though, he looked up 'mi corazon'.

"M-MY...HEART?" Oh merde...

Thanks a ton LynnHeartnet! Inspiraaaaaaation!~


	2. Chapter 2

OK, this is a school AU. I don't think I made that clear at all... I'm sorry!

XxXxXxXxX

Romano was REALLY upset. Like, throw-a-table-at-anyone-who-says-hello kind of upset. He started checking out the interwebs to try to distract him. It didn't work.

At all.

He finally went onto a random chatroom and started screaming via caps lock at all the bitchy, whining kids there. He then saw a familiar name.

You have GOT to be KIDDING me.

Buono_tomato: Lovi! What's wrong?

Antonio was a bit worried for his little tomato. OK, maybe a little more than that.

fuck_potatoes: SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT YOU BASTARD!

Romano flinched a bit. That was harsh. Oh well! It WAS his fault anyways!

Buono_tomato: Lovi? What is it? Did something bad happen?

Antonio was concerned for his Lovi.

Buono_tomato: Lovi? Please tell me what happened! What did I do?

Lovino wrote a reply, almost crying now.

fuck_potatoes: You're graduating next WEEK! I still have two more years to go! No one likes me, you're the only fucking person that keeps me from going to the hospital twice a week because I can't stand up for my fucking self, and you're the only person on Earth who would CARE if I fucking DIED. OK?

Alright, Antonio was full-out PANICKING now. Lovi sounded realllllly upset. And...it was because of him.

Buono_tomato: Don't think like that mi corazon! Please! You'll find other friends! Just...don't do anything rash! I love you mi Lovi! Please!

Lovino choked back a sob.

fuck_potatoes: Don't CALL me that! I'm not your fucking HEART!

The Spaniard's eyes widened.

Buono_tomato: But...! You are! I love you mi tomate!

fuck_potatoes has logged off~

"Oh my god! Lovi?" the Spaniard was almost to the point of hyperventilating. Lovi was always a bit of a drama queen, yes...and he loved 'Romeo and Juliet' and re-read the suicides over and over... FUCK! WHY DID HE NOT SEE THIS! He ran out of the house.

XxXxXxXxX

Every time I write Lovi, he ends up depressed! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I have a few things to tell you.

First off, I need to say thank you for all the reviews and favs and alerts, they totally make my day~! Even if I can't respond, I read them all and have a spaz-attack of pure happiness~

I wanted to say, KawaiiYukihanaDesu, CrazyWildAndProud, Lynn Heartnet, DalekGirl, chumley8817, and everyone else who has reviewed, fav'd, or alerted, I love you so much I can't even~ X3 I would put everyone's names in here if I could, but I can't. :C

Now, I have some good-ish bad-ish news, take it how you will.

My parents have put an internet lock on my computer.

I can be on the internet between 7pm and 8 pm.

That's it.

One hour.

I will not be able to respond to you as much now, and it breaks my heart!

But there's a good side. With no Facebook or Youtube to distract me, I'm typing a lot more now! And it's going to be a lot better with no ADDness~

When I upload things, they'll be all at once, probably a few chapters at a time once or twice a week. So~ yeah... Thank you again for being with me and helping me out this whole time! I swear I'm still here, I'm not ignoring you!

Also, I'm not really going to focus on my Truth or Dare fic, unless I have writer's block for everything else... XD

Thanks!

I love you all!~,

~Lilith-chan~

PS, just asking, who here likes the Dead Kennedys or the Cruxshadows? They're epic bands, jus'sayin~

:)

ok, bye for reals now. XP

~Lilith-chan~


	4. Another AN

Hola my fanfic friends! I...I have some news for you all.

First off, I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long. I have no excuses that will cover it. I'm sorry!

And secondly!

I am handing over my Hetalia fanfictions to my friend Alyssa. I will still read them, I will possibly beta them. But I will not be personally writing them. I miiiight add my own baby AN's (aka I'm totally gonna do it).

The reasons for this are:

I'm not really part of this fandom anymore. I'm really really sorry everyone!

(Alyssa is a good writer and I trust her with this, so please be kind to her!)

And I'm starting other long fanfictions, really long ones. So...yeah.

I love you all, and I want to say thanks for everything!

~lilli~


End file.
